


Drool

by suzvoy



Category: Smallville
Genre: Established Relationship, Humor, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2004-08-01
Updated: 2004-08-01
Packaged: 2017-11-01 06:57:22
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 819
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/353431
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/suzvoy/pseuds/suzvoy
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Luthor's are not cute. Really.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Drool

## Drool

by Suz

<http://sjhw.net/suzvoy/svfic.html>

* * *

Consciousness edged into his mind slowly; no shrill alarm clock, no ranting phone call from his maniacal father. Nothing had disturbed him from his slumber, so he sighed in contentment and stretched gently. He should _always_ wake up this way, Lex decided. 

Then he opened his eyes. 

And immediately slammed them shut again. 

Sighing - less with contentment this time - he risked creaking them open again. 

Yes. Clark was still there. Scant inches away. So close that his face was almost out of focus. 

_Grinning_. 

He didn't know if it was some part of his alien physiology or just the fact that'd he spent his entire life on a farm getting up with the cows (quite literally), but Clark was always _perky_ in the morning. And sadly, not _that_ kind of perky. 

Lex would never admit it to anyone - even Clark, though he must have figured it out by now - but he wasn't really a morning person. He'd love nothing more than to just lounge about in bed every morning, and slowly let his body wake up and adjust to the idea of moving. That, however, took time and a decided lack of discipline. Which would never do. That was why he was very very strict about getting up in the morning. As soon as the alarm went off, that was it. No hesitation. He was up, out of bed, turning off the alarm and heading straight for the shower. 

Not today though. Today was for...doing nothing. Lex wasn't entirely sure he _could_ do nothing, but he'd try. He had promised Clark, after all. 

And speaking of Clark, he was still grinning. And looking at him. 

Lex had found it kind of...nice, in the first few days of their relationship. Being appreciated, having that beautiful face smiling at him every morning. But Clark _kept_ doing it, and Lex had realised there was definitely a point where it crossed the line from being 'nice' to 'creepy'. He'd tried asking Clark precisely why he did it and he'd said something about Lex being 'incredibly sexy' (which Lex had told himself he'd just have to live with), and that he just _had_ to, almost like it was some kind of biological imperative. 

Lex scratched it up to another weird and wonderful alien development and told himself to get used to it. 

"Morning, Clark." 

The smile deepened. "You are so cute." 

Lex frowned. Blinked. Shifted on his pillow. Sighed. "I can assure you that I am no such thing. Lutho-" 

"Lex, you might as well stop talking because whatever you say about 'Luthor's not being cute', or 'cute not being dignified', or 'I don't think my stockholders invested based on my cuteness factor', I'm just going to tell you that you're wrong." 

Damn boy...man. Man. Was far too smart for his own good. " _Why_ am I cute?" That wasn't whining. Really. 

Clark snuggled...uh, moved closer until he really _was_ out of focus and then he moved closer still, until all Lex could see was an eyeful of blurry forehead. 

His lover's hand rested on his side. "You drool in your sleep." 

The response was immediate. "No I don't." Even as he said that he could feel a moistness on the side of his face that he hadn't acknowledged before. Damn. And there was no way to quickly wipe at it without Clark noticing. That boy saw _everything_. 

Damn alien-enhanced vision. 

The hand on his side moved. A finger that didn't belong to him prodded the side of his face. "I think your drool speaks for itself, Mr Luthor." 

Lex spoke to the forehead, resigned. "I hate you." 

The warm body next to his moved as Clark chuckled. "Don't worry Lex. I'm sure your drool is highly dignified." 

"Clark." 

"French people with funny names will bottle it up." 

" _Clark_." 

"'Eau de Lex drool', they'll call it. Men and women alike will line up for hours just to get a-" 

"Clark!" 

He snickered. The forehead moved until familiar lips brushed against the side of Lex's head. "You're cute when you pout, too." 

Lex didn't complain as Clark manhandled him, pulling them closer together until the side of his face was pressed against Clark's chest, an arm around his body. It seemed decidedly pointless. 

He did, however, sigh heavily. "You're never going to take me seriously again, are you?" 

The arm around him tightened its hold slightly. "Nope." 

Lex tried not to be happy with that response, he tried not to smile but really - he was sprawled across _naked Clark_. Who wouldn't be happy in his place? "I still hate you," he mumbled, letting a hand move slowly over Clark's chest. 

"I know," replied the boy who was older than him in so many ways. "I hate you too." 

Lex pressed a kiss to the body beneath him. 

Closed his eyes. 

And smiled. 

**~FINIS**


End file.
